I am supermanno!
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: -...mas eu ainda não posso voar... eu realmente gostaria poder voar... Slash Stony.fluffy


**Título:** I am Superman...no!  
**Categoria:** **[1º Gincana Vingadora] Steve e o dom de desenhar**; Slash M/M; Canon verse; Humor; talvez um pouco OCC?  
**Advertências:** Um pouco de critica (falar mal msm ) de Superman talvez alguma incoerência temporal... Peço desculpas se alguém se sentir ofendido (a).  
**Resumo:** -...mas eu ainda não posso voar... eu realmente gostaria poder voar...

**N.A:** eu fiz essa fic inspirada nesse desenho: http(dois pontos) (barra barra) chakoiking2000(ponto) tumblr (ponto) com (barra) post (barra) 30239903096, entao num sei se ficou OCC, ou não...espero q gostem independente disso

**I am Superman...no!**

-J.A.R.V.I.S, onde está meu homem?

-O sr. Rogers está na sala, senhor.

-Já terminei o novo upgrade, então... ele está ocupado?

-Não ainda, senhor...

-Oh, sim, você não poderia estar mais certo, J.A.R...

-Ainda não terminei, senhor. O sr. Rogers não está ocupado ainda, mas está se preparando para ver a maratona de filmes do Superman na televisão...de novo.

-O que? De novo? Steve! Steve!- Tony saiu gritando até chegar a sala.- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Aparentemente você já sabe...- Steve olhou reprovador para o teto.

-Minha lealdade é ao , sr. Rogers.

-Viu? Até o computador é mais leal que você! Como ousa ver essa porcaria idealista? Nós não somos perfeitos assim! É por causa do Superman ser o sr. Perfeitinho que eu sou repreendido pelo Fury, pela imprensa e todos, não estou certo, J.A.R.V.I.S?

-Bem, senhor, infelizmente, eu suspeito que também tenha algo a ver com sua boca e sua atitude...senhor...

-O que você disse?- Tony também olhou para o teto e depois para Steve quando ouviu uma risada abafada que ele tentava conter. –E você não ria! O que você vê nesse Superman afinal? Tony fez bico, cruzando os braços.

-Bem... ele era tudo o que eu queria ser quando jovem: forte, ético, justo e podia voar...- Steve corou um pouco, coçando a nuca e desviando o olhar. –Eu sei que ele é ficção e eu acabei até virando mesmo um super herói e eu tento chegar perto dos ideais que ele representa... que eu sei que são idealizados e tudo mais...- ele acrescentou sob o revirar de olhos do outro -...mas eu ainda não posso voar... eu realmente gostaria poder voar...

-Por que não disse antes? Eu posso construir algo para você...

-Não, Tony, você sabe que eu e tecnologia não nos gostamos...nem em mim, nem usando um aparelho... eu sempre acabo mal, ou perdendo alguém que eu gosto ou virando picolé humano...

-Okay...- Tony riu -...eu tinha esquecido que você é literal e metaforicamente um "homem das antigas"...Vamos para o quarto, eu tive uma ideia para te fazer voar...

-Tony, eu amo ir para cama com você, mas os filmes...

-Não é bem isso que eu tenho em mente _dessa vez_... e só porque estou de bom humor eu vou fingir que você não insinuou que prefere ver um filme a ir para a cama comigo...

Tony os arrumou na cama de modo que ele estava deitado de costas com os braços e joelhos num ângulo de 90 graus, com Steve também deitado sendo apoiado por eles, o loiro tinha os braços abertos como se fosse um avião.

-Eu...eu...eu posso voar! Tony, você está ok? Você tem certeza que aguenta?

-Estou ...perfeito! Claro que sim! Ótimo... quem precisa de superforça?- Tony falou aos poucos e com esforço mal-camuflado. –Pronto. Ai está! Você. Voando. Quase... e nem pense em mover os braços para ficar igual aquele...

-Okay, calma, Tony. Eu posso voar! Uau...- Steve disse rápido para poupar o outro, mas aproveitando um pouco a sensação até...

-Oh, mer...eu não!- Os membros de Tony cederam ao peso e logo Steve caiu por cima dele, felizmente, os reflexos rápidos do loiro impediram que a queda machucasse o outro.

-Oh...Stevee... você precisa mudar essa sua dieta...

-O que?! Isso é musculo, Tony, músculo pesa! Minha dieta é ótima e mil vezes mais saudável que a sua!

-Okay, okay, desculpa, ... admito que não foi dos meus planos mais brilhantes... Vamos, sai de cima, hora do plano B!

Steve obedeceu, ficando de pé do lado da cama, mais para ver como o outro estava do que pelo tal plano. Tony num segundo já estava de pé e, no momento seguinte, caindo, com as pernas tremendo e iria para no chão se o loiro não estivesse lá para ampará-lo.

-Eu acho que você precisa descansar, Tony. Esqueça isso, é só um sonho estúpido de criança...

-Nem pensar! Um pouco de fadiga muscular não vai parar Tony Stark!- o moreno tentou ficar de pé de novo em vão –Certo. Pernas inutilizadas por tempo indeterminado...então...eu, Tony Stark, vou, muito dignamente, ser carregado até minha armadura...Vamos, rápido, Steve!

-Tony, sério, não precisa... se você vai usar seu traje, então não tem porquê, eu já voei com a ajuda dele e de outros heróis em batalha...

-Bem, "em batalha", - ele repetiu –você nunca pôde só voar por diversão, aproveitando o passeio como eu e o tal de Superman podemos...- Steve suspirou, desistindo de resistir e pegando o outro no colo e o levando dali.

Em poucos minutos, ele estava sentado nas costas do Homem de Ferro, planando sobre as nuvens. Não demorou muito para ele se empolgar e dizer animado como uma criança:

-Eu posso voar!

-Sim! Você pode voar!- Tony tentou ser sarcástico, mas o sorriso escondido sob a máscara de ferro não enganava ninguém.

**The End!**


End file.
